


gavin's freaky epic mash

by burnthesocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is a Mess, M/M, Mashed Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Gavin encourages Sixty to try his cooking. Sixty relents.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	gavin's freaky epic mash

**Author's Note:**

> written with the prompt "60/gavin, microwave food"

Sixty watched judgmentally as Gavin weaved his way through his tiny kitchen, first grabbing a packet of “instant mashed potatoes'', though Sixty found it more accurate to call it “instant death” with how often the latter consumed them. Gavin didn’t seem to be phased by the clear distaste on Sixty’s face, now pouring water into the packet- too much water, Sixty’s programming noted. His instinct was to tell Gavin, but when he saw Gavin look so focused on pouring the water in, he found that he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the man’s fun. He sat back and watched with a fond upturn of his lips as Gavin angled the bag in the microwave to where it wouldn’t fall as it revolved in the microwave. Sixty grimaced at Gavin pressing the “3” and setting it to cook for three minutes, clearly not giving it any thought. At least three minutes would have been enough; Sixty was grateful that Gavin at least had enough experience with the instant mash to know how long to microwave it. When Gavin noticed Sixty, he grinned and Sixty realized he was probably still wearing an expression of distaste at the man’s diet.

“Wish you could eat, honestly,” Gavin huffed, walking over to the couch that Sixty had been sitting at. He put his head in his hands, elbows on the arm of the couch and peered at Sixty.

“I… can eat,” Sixty admitted, though he wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. “Just not in large quantities.”

“Wait- so you’re telling me you could have tried Gavin’s Freaky Epic Mash this  _ entire _ time?” Gavin gaped at him, though a grin was appearing on his face. 

“I suppose, yes,” Sixty suppressed a chuckle at the betrayed look Gavin gave him, but Gavin glanced at the microwave and then back at Sixty.

“Wanna try it, then?” Gavin offered with an excited smile on his face, and Sixty couldn’t let him down, so he sighed in defeat.

“Yes, I’ll try it,” Sixty caved under the eager smile of Gavin Reed, who kissed Sixty’s LED, which flashed yellow briefly under the soft brush of his lips.

“Damn right,” Gavin said before making his way back into the tiny kitchen and digging through his fridge. Sixty exhaled in amusement when Gavin triumphantly pulled out butter and shredded cheese, and he rolled his eyes when he realized what came next.

Gavin, the little shit, always waited until there was one second left on the microwave to take his food out because he knew it annoyed Sixty. Sure enough, Gavin chuckled to himself as he yanked the door open as soon as the timer read 00:01, and then turned to gauge Sixty’s reaction. Sixty just stuck up his middle finger at Gavin, a gesture he had actually learned from the detective, who gasped in mock offense. Gavin meticulously sliced a small amount of butter off of the stick and dropped it into the bag of potatoes, then grabbed for the cheese with his other hand. Sixty cringed when he saw Gavin place the butter knife on the dirty counter. The scarred detective dug for shredded cheese like he’d done it thousands of times before, his experienced hands sprinkling the cheese into the bag of mashed potatoes, which steamed right into his face. Gavin didn’t seem to care, though, just leaned back and looked it over, then went to the silverware drawer to grab a couple of spoons. Or, at least, Sixty assumed he would grab two because he had accepted Gavin’s offer to try the… Freaky Epic Mash. Gavin mixed the contents of the bag before sprinkling a bit more cheese in for good measure, and then he made a half-assed attempt at cleaning the mess. That is, he incorrectly wrapped the stick of butter back up and tossed the bag of shredded cheese back into the fridge, despite not closing it entirely. Sixty would hardly consider it cleaning, personally, and objectives appeared on the side of his vision to clean the kitchen later. He ignored the objectives in his HUD in favor of smiling at Gavin as he came over with the bag of potatoes. He held them as though they were sacred, and Sixty decided to play along, wearing an expression of awe as he stared at the bag. Gavin turned to look at him and sputtered, almost dropping the bag. Sixty almost moved to catch it but the detective caught it himself with little grace.

“Sorry- phck,” Gavin laughed to himself, and Sixty peered at him in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” Sixty, despite himself, found that he was also laughing.

“Your- your face, dude,” Gavin took a deep breath before taking a seat next to Sixty on the sofa, setting the bag of instant mashed potatoes on the coffee table. “It was really phckin’ funny.” Sixty felt his thirium pump twist with affection at Gavin’s failed attempt to swear, finding it endearing.

“Why didn't you grab me a spoon, Gavin?” Sixty blurted, and he was genuinely curious as to why the man had only grabbed one spoon. Gavin didn’t answer, only moved forward to take the spoon and have a little less than a spoonful of the mashed potatoes. Gavin looked back at Sixty and puckered his lips and Sixty huffed out a laugh.

“That’s hardly efficient,” Sixty rolled his eyes yet again at Gavin’s antics. 

“I don’ cawre,” Gavin attempted to speak, though it was muffled by the potatoes in his mouth. It was quite disgusting, and yet Sixty found that he didn’t care, hand coming to grasp the side of Gavin’s face and kissing him. He licked at Gavin’s lips, sensors already picking up the potatoes and analyzing, which he promptly ignored in favor of licking into Gavin’s now open mouth. When Gavin’s hand came around the nape of his neck, gripping at his hair, Sixty pulled back. He swallowed the mashed potatoes he’d thieved from Gavin with a thoughtful hum. Gavin, face flushed and pupils dilated minutely, swallowed the potatoes as well.

“What’s your verdict, tin can?” He questioned, kicking his feet up on the coffee table dangerously close to the bag of mashed potatoes. Sixty decided it wouldn’t do any harm to let Gavin keep his pride; although the potatoes were slightly runny, it was actually not horrible.

“They’re… pretty alright,” Sixty concluded, and Gavin pumped his fist in the air in a victorious gesture.

“Pretty alright, I’ll take it!” Gavin whooped and then leaned in for another kiss, which Sixty gladly delivered. Gavin’s Freaky Epic Mash was soon forgotten, as the two of them silently agreed that they liked the taste of each other much better.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are very much appreciated and make socks happy! <3


End file.
